mirror_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Mirror Mirror Characters 'Click hear to learn more about the movie.' Snow White Snow White is the main protagonist in the film. She has long, straight, ebony black hair, red lips, pale skin and warm brown eyes. The different dresses she wears as she goes through the film show how she is changing inside, at the beginning she wears a childish yellow and pink flowery dress when she is believed to be weak and useless, then her ballgown, which is white and elegant symbolizing that she is beginning to pull away from the queens rule, then she wears her theiving dress, which is blue, black and beautiful with her sword accessory to show that she can fight and stand up for herself. Finally she wears her wedding dress which is blue and wide with a huge orange bow tied on the back, which symbolizes celebration and spring after the queens winter. Snow is kind and believes in helping others, except when she is taught how to stand up for herself by the dwarves. She begins to realize that only she can bring them victory against the queen, and she defeats her and returns her father, plus gets married to Prince Alcott. Queen Clementianna The queen is the main antagonist in the film. She has long red hair in ringlets, which she ties up in an elegant hairstyle most of the time and cold blue eyes like chips of ice. The queen is sarcastic and cruel, taxing the people out of all they have for her lavish parties. She wears large flowing ballgowns with patterns and bows and sleeves. She has a mirror which she can go throuh like water to a bland mirror world in which there is only a huge lake, and a wooden house in which lives her much nicer reflection who has magic. It is revealed that the Queen used a love potion to make the King {Snow White's Father} to fall in love with her. She then spread rumours about a dark evil invading the land, forcing him to ride off and face it. She turns him into the beast and controls him by use of the twin moon shaped necklaces that they wear. She used up the love potion however, and so has to use a puppy love potion when she wants Prince Alcott to marry her for his money. She also makes her reflection turn her servant Brighton into a cockroach for a day as punishment for not killing snow white, as well as using wooden puppets as poppet dolls in a voodoo style magic to try and kill the dwarves. Snow stops the puppets by slicng the strings, before any of the dwarves are killed. The Queen is stopped when snow slicing off the necklace around the beasts neck when the queen sends it after her, Clementianna ages rapidly, until, at the wedding ceremony, she tries to trick snow into eating a poisoned apple, but snow recognizes her, even as an old crone and makes her eat the apple causing the mirror world to collapse and the mirror to shatter. Prince Andrew Alcott of Valencia The Prince is the secondary protagonist in the movie. He and his companion Charles Renbock travel to the kingdom seeking adventure. They are robbed by the dwarves on their mechanical stilts and hung upside down by a tree branch. They are released by Snow and they continue on their separate ways. Later at the palace, the queen decides she wants to marry the handsome and rich prince of Valencia and throws a ball for him, while his companion Charles returns home with orders to fetch soldiers, clothes and money. The Prince stays, but leaves the queen at the ball,so that he can dance with snow who is wearing her white ballgown based on a swan. Later he is told that Snow is dead, but realizes that the queen lied when snow attacks him and the guards with the dwarves. After, he is taken in by the queen's lies she tricks him into drinkng a puppy-love potion and using his devotion to make him marry her. But Snow and the dwarves hijack the wedding and steal all the nobles' clothes and money as well as kidnapping the prince. they then try to break the spell, but to no avail, until Napolean realizes that Snow has to kiss him. They break the spell and he apologizes to the dwarves for calling them names when he found out they were dwarves not giants after they robbed him. Snow locks him and the dwarves in the house so they won't get hurt when the beast comes to kill her, but they get out and they help snow return the beast to hi orginal form, the King! Snow and Alcott are married and live happily ever after. The Dwarves The dwarves are Butcher, Half Pint, Napolean, Grub, Wolf, Chuck {known as Chuckles} and Grimm. They teach Snow to fight and take her in after she is abandoned in the woods by Brighton. At the end it shows what they do with the rest of their lives, Butcher becomes flyweight boxing champion, Half pint gets a girlfriend, Napolean becomes a hairdresser {He is French} , Grub eats lunch, Wolf returns to his pack, Chuckles joins the royal circus and Grimm writes a book of fairy tales. The Beast The beast was originally the king, but was put under a love potion by Clementianna. He is transformed into a beast when Snow is eight and never seen again until the queen sets him on Snow at the end of the film. She slices throught he half-moon necklace which keeps him under the queen's power and so he is returned to his original form and happily marries Snow and Alcott at the end. Category:Other characters